


tender

by PROXYNEUR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, One Shot, Softcore Porn, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Thor (Marvel), i wanted to write something s o f t, ill write hardcore shit later just have soft, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROXYNEUR/pseuds/PROXYNEUR
Summary: soft smut----this is smut and it's a one shot and it'll probably be poetic porn so just bear with me please.i'm making up for the sad thing i wrote (which i'm gonna write an update for soon!)
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 31





	tender

The two fall onto the bed together, the smaller, ravenette beneath the burly blonde.

Lips crashed against each other, lips moving in sync, and lips singing a quiet song of love as they move together.

The moon was bright, the room dimly lit with cascading billows of curtains shadowing their movements.

Hands fell to pant lines, untying the strands and tugging them down.

Chapped lips moved down pale skin, parting with equally swollen lips to kiss and nibble and blossom bruises across porcelain.

The blonde hair fell from it's bun as nimble fingers untie the golden waves, cascading down the blonde's face gently. It tickles when the beard scuffs against the purpling skin beneath it, scratching the tender buds as it passes.

The blonde kisses all the raven's sweet, sensitive places, all the way down to the groin as he pulls the underwear beneath it down.

Soft moans fall from the smaller's lips, whining softly as his pale length is exposed to cold night air. The golden wired male kicks off his own pants and undergarment, discarding the articles to the floor as sweet kisses cascaded across the slender cock between lips and shivering, sensitive skin.

The blonde had spread the raven's legs by this point, and he leans back over the pale one's face, leaving sweet kisses all over his face. His hand found the lubricant, spreading it over his thick fingers, before dipping down and circling the rim of a twitching hole. His pointer digit slips in with ease, and a pleased moan escapes the raven's rosy lips. The blonde curls a digit, and adds another, and stretches that sweet hole as the body beneath him writhes and moans pleasurably.

"Oh.. Thor~"

"Lo.."

The golden-haired lad kisses the corners of the messy black-haired male's lips, and he stretches the male open more.

Eventually, the blonde deduces there's been enough prep, and he lubricates himself up, before aligning himself, sliding into the smaller male with ease.

A hot, relaxed moan falls from the raven's lips, as he mumbles his companion's name.

"Thor.. yes.."

The blonde picks up a speed, rocking his hips as he fucks into the male beneath him. Tender, sweet, loving.

Roughed hands caress smooth skin, before gripping at slender hips, as moans spill from both lads' lips.

"I l-love you.." A deep growl says.

"I love you too.." A soft moan says.

Both parties moan in climax, one shortly after the other.

And they fall back to the bed, a limp member sliding out from a quivering hole, and they fall together, into each other's warmth.

And they drift off into peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is okay, as i haven't written character-specific smut in awhile and i have a more.. descriptive and yet not descriptive way of writing smut-
> 
> please tell me your thoughts!!
> 
> and leave a kudos if you enjoyed (you don't have to though)!
> 
> seeya~ 
> 
> -ej


End file.
